<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rich Bitch by anonymouswriter7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978438">Rich Bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswriter7/pseuds/anonymouswriter7'>anonymouswriter7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'97 young and rich, Dom/sub, F/M, I'm bad at tags, Light BDSM, bambam is kind of a dick but it's ok because he can fuck, scarves?, this is for my wife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouswriter7/pseuds/anonymouswriter7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought the son of the Bhuwakuls would be just as kind as the rest of the family.</p><p>But you had never been so wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rich Bitch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had recently gotten a job as the maid for the staggeringly rich Bhuwakul family in Bangkok, Thailand. You didn't speak Thai very well, but the pay they were willing to give you was more than enough incentive to start studying. The family was lovely; you really couldn't have asked for better. So when you had heard their oldest son was coming home from a trip to France to visit, you didn't worry too much, innocently assuming he'd be just as nice as the rest of the family.</p><p>You, unfortunately, had never been so wrong.</p><p>You were just starting to prepare lunch for the family's youngest child when you heard people walk into the kitchen behind you. Turning around to greet them, you realized you didn't recognize either of the two young men you met eyes with.</p><p>"Hello," You greeted, bowing slightly, "I don't believe we've met before."</p><p>"Ah, this must be the new maid." One of them said, elbowing his friend. "She's hot."</p><p>You were surprised to hear that he was speaking in English. You didn't know any of the Bhuwakuls spoke your native language. But once you got past that, what he had said finally sunk in. How absolutely disgusting of him! Completely ignoring your greeting just to tell his friend you were hot. And now he was looking you up and down like you were just another house decoration! It took everything in your power to smile sweetly instead of punching him in the throat. Really, who did this guy think he was?</p><p>"Bam," The friend said under his breath, "Shut up."</p><p>At least one of them had some sense.</p><p>The sensible one smiled apologetically at you, "Sorry, I'm Mark and This is BamBam. Nice to meet you."</p><p>BamBam. So the rude one was the Bhuwakul son you had heard so much about. They had talked him up so much only for you to find out it was all false advertising.</p><p>"Yeah, nice to meet you," BamBam said lazily.</p><p>"And you," You replied, once again swallowing the urge to swing at BamBam.</p><p>"Yeah," BamBam shrugged. "Anyways, we gotta go. But I'll see you around, doll."</p><p>You made no effort to suppress an eye roll when he flashed a wink at you before dragging his friend away with him. God, he was the epitome of disposable fuckboy, wasn't he?</p><p>You hoped his stay wouldn't be too long.</p><p>__________</p><p>For the next few days, you continued to see BamBam around the house much more than you would've liked. Especially since every time he saw you you had to endure a flirty comment here, a wink there, and oh, so many suggestive looks. You hated it. You hated him. But most of all, you hated that, despite him being a disrespectful jackass, you were still attracted to him. You'd grown an odd sort of fond of his flirty ways. The rational part of your brain was trying to wrestle the irrational half down, trying to get you to ignore BamBam. But every time he came in the room you found yourself staring at him; once or twice you even caught yourself biting your lip. Why did he have to be so fucking beautiful? </p><p>The next time you saw BamBam, you were alone, cleaning up the mansion's impressive library. He had been walking by when he saw you were in there so, as always, he stopped and came in to pester you.</p><p>"Hey, princess," BamBam said.</p><p>"Hello," You replied flatly.</p><p>BamBam walked over to you as you bent over to tidy up a stack of books that had fallen. He stood right behind you so that his groin was exactly where you didn't want it to be. You quickly picked up the books, stood up and faced BamBam. You were less than a foot away from each other. He looked down at you and smirked.</p><p>"Every time I see you, you’re working. Why not take a break? Come have some fun with me."</p><p>Right then, something inside of you snapped. You were done being this perfect good girl around BamBam. If he was gonna be so blunt in what he wanted, so would you.</p><p>"Fun with you?" You asked, eyes locked with his, "What exactly does that entail?"</p><p>"Whatever you want it to," BamBam said, biting his lip.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" </p><p>You started to lean in, your face teasingly getting closer to his. BamBam looked fully ready for what he expected to happen next.</p><p>Too bad he expected the wrong thing.</p><p>You moved your head slightly to look over his shoulder.</p><p>"Goodness! That side of the room is a mess!"</p><p>BamBam looked stunned as you brushed past him and began tidying the room once again.</p><p>"Hey, you can't just-"</p><p>"Just what?" You asked, turning around to blink innocently at him.</p><p>"Just-" BamBam started, but was cut off.</p><p>Because as if fate had been on your side, Mrs.Bhuwakul called for BamBam at the exact right moment.</p><p>You watched in amusement and satisfaction as he grumbled something about you being rude and begrudgingly left to go see his mother.</p><p>Finally, You thought, I've bested that damn Bhuwakul boy. Serves him right.</p><p>Once again, however, your speculations about BamBam Bhuwakul proved to be very, very wrong.</p><p>__________</p><p>That night, you were in your room getting ready for bed when you heard a soft knock on your door. When you opened it, you were greeted with the pretty face you had both grown to adore and resent.</p><p>BamBam.</p><p>"Hi!" You greeted sweetly, knowing exactly what he had come for, "Can I help you with something?"</p><p>"Oh, I think you know exactly what you can help me with," BamBam said, pushing into your room and closing the door behind him.</p><p>"Do I?" You asked, pretending to think hard. "Maybe you should show me."</p><p>"Fine by me."</p><p>BamBam took you and pushed you up against the door, pressing his perfect lips to yours. Normally you were the type to at least wait until the 2nd date to do something like this, but you were willing to make an exception this one time.</p><p>You let out a soft gasp as BamBam moved down to nip and suck at the skin on your neck. There would be marks in the morning. You couldn't have cared less at that moment, though. Growing impatient, you pulled BamBam's face back so it was level with yours and connected your lips again. He happily obliged, slipping his tongue into your mouth and making you moan slightly. </p><p>You let out a surprised yelp as BamBam picked you up and carried you over to your bed without warning. He tossed you onto it like you weighed nothing to him and then climbed on top of you.</p><p>The view of him hovering above you was one of the most gorgeous sights you had ever seen. Anxiously awaiting what came next, you tugged on the hem of his shirt, which he promptly took off. </p><p>"You sure you're okay with this?" He asked.</p><p>You nodded enthusiastically, making him chuckle. </p><p>Then, he got to work undressing you. He slowly took off your shirt and bra, knowing full well that you were already impatient.</p><p>"You're going this slow on purpose." You whined.</p><p>BamBam let out a low hum in response, ignoring your complaints, and hooked his fingers around the waistband of your jeans to pull them off of you. You felt his hands run up your legs. Then he began rubbing your core as he left kisses on your hips and inner thighs. You knew most of them would leave hickeys. Seconds later, you felt him insert three fingers inside of you. You gasped as your hands flew down to grip BamBam's hair. He started moving his fingers in and out of you. It stung a little as you were used to starting at one finger and working your way up, but in an odd way, you liked the sensation. </p><p>A moan escaped your lips as BamBam began flicking your clit with his tongue. He started picking up the speed.</p><p>Soon, he had you whimpering and squirming so much that he had to press his free hand down on your hip to keep you from moving. You were gripping the sheets and trembling uncontrollably.</p><p>"Holy shit," You panted, "Fuck, right there!"</p><p>To your absolute disbelief, he suddenly pulled away, leaving you unsatisfied.</p><p>He smirked when you whined at him to keep going.</p><p>"Not quite yet, babe." He growled, moving to hover over you again. "Nobody gets to tease me like you did. Not without a little payback."</p><p>"I teased but you're just being cruel!" You pouted, bucking your hips up to meet his.</p><p>"Maybe," He hummed, "But you're not being very well-behaved. And only well-behaved girls get what they want."</p><p>His words sent shivers down your spine as you shut your mouth and nodded. You didn't care about having to obey his every word. You would do it if it meant he would satisfy your needs. </p><p>"That's better," BamBam cooed, watching you submit to him willingly.</p><p>BamBam ran his hands up your thighs teasingly, making you squirm. You watched eagerly as he fully undressed and got a condom out of his pocket.</p><p>“Is that...a Chanel condom?” You asked, eyeing the small package.</p><p>“Luxury condoms for a luxury man.” He smirked.</p><p>You rolled your eyes as he slipped the condom on. You figured he was finally going to do what you want but instead, he moved up to kiss your neck. He nibbled on your skin and then pressed his lips to yours. He got so lost in kissing you that you barely had the chance to breathe. He bit your lip hard enough that you knew it would be swollen in the morning. But that was exactly how you liked it. He was the best kisser you had ever come across but as good as it felt, it wasn’t enough.</p><p>"Just fuck me already," You huffed as you pulled away for air.</p><p>“Aw, you were doing so well.” BamBam pouted. “You’ll have to make it up to me.”</p><p>He moved down to leave kisses on the insides of your thighs.</p><p>“I want you to beg for me,” He looked up and smirked at you.</p><p>“BamBam,” You groaned, “Don’t make me-”</p><p>“Ah, if you don’t want to, I guess I’ll leave.” He said, getting up and reaching for his clothes.</p><p>“Wait!” You cried desperately, then sighed. “Please.”</p><p>BamBam smirked and crawled back onto the bed.<br/>
“I’m gonna need a little more than that, love.”</p><p>He started to rub your clit just light enough for it to be on the brink of satisfying, but not quite there yet. You stayed silent, trying with all your might not to show how much he was getting to you.</p><p>It was only when he teased your entrance with his fingers that you caved.</p><p>“Jesus, BamBam, just fuck me! Please! Fuck me until I can’t feel my fucking legs, I don’t care. Just please, do it and do it now.” </p><p>BamBam pulled away from you and smirked evilly.</p><p>“Now that wasn’t so hard.” He purred as you fought the urge to call him a prick.</p><p>“There’s lube in the dresser. Top drawer.” You said, pointing towards it and ignoring his previous comment.</p><p>BamBam nodded and went to get what you had told him. He was about to open the drawer when he stopped.</p><p>“What?” You asked.</p><p>“Where’d you get those silk scarves?” He pointed to the ones hanging on hooks above the dresser.</p><p>“Your mom gave them to me.”</p><p>Mrs.Bhuwakul would occasionally give you gifts and she had given you a few silk scarves. You didn’t particularly like wearing scarves, but Mrs.Bhuwakul loved them and they were very expensive, so you wore them around the house every so often. </p><p>“Would you care if one or two of them got a little scuffed up?”</p><p>“I think your mom would.”</p><p>“What if I buy you new ones? Identical ones?”</p><p>“Then I don’t care,” You shrugged, “But what are you gonna do with it?”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” He smirked, grabbing two of the scarves.</p><p>“No,” You said as he walked over to you, “But that kinda turns me on.”</p><p>BamBam chuckled as he took one of your wrists and tied it to the headboard with one of the scarves, then he did the same with the other. You bit your lip and looked up at him, hoping he would finally give you what you wanted. Again, you were wrong.</p><p>“Now I could use another scarf to gag you. You do tend to be such a brat,” BamBam said, “But if you promise me you’ll be good, I’ll leave it off. So tell me, what’s it gonna be?”</p><p>“I’ll be good,” You said quickly, “I promise.”</p><p>“Good,” BamBam said, positioning himself at your entrance. </p><p>He started to push into you, but you realized he forgot the lube.</p><p>“Wait, the lub-” You tried to say, but he had already pushed into you.</p><p>“Oh, did I forget the lube?” He said tauntingly.</p><p>“You sadistic fuck!” You cried, pulling at the silk binding you to the headboard.</p><p> He started moving in and out of you and you arched your back as tears brimmed your eyes. He was hurting you like nobody ever had before but for some strange reason, you liked it. You liked the pain and soon enough, you were a moaning mess underneath him. </p><p>“Holy fuck, Bam,” You panted, “Faster.”</p><p>At your okay, he slammed into you, hitting you in just the right spot over and over again. You moaned and pulled at the scarves so hard your wrists were raw and bruised. Soon enough, you felt yourself nearing your climax.</p><p>“Shit, Fuck,” You moaned, “I’m-”</p><p>“Come for me, babygirl.” BamBam said.</p><p>His raspy, out-of-breath voice was all you needed to come undone. You were shaking and digging your nails into the silk scarves holding you back. You bit your lip so hard it bled; it was all you could do not to scream loud enough to wake up everyone in the house. Moments later, BamBam came too, and the two of you rode out your highs. Once you two were finished, he threw the condom in the trash and untied you.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, these didn’t make it through,” He said, eyeing the scarves, which were covered in tears and pulls. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” You smiled, glancing at the hooks on the wall, “I still have two more to ruin.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>